Books
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Naruto claims Saturdays are ‘me’ days. Will he change that into ‘we’ days when Sasuke comes looking to train? OOC, FLUFF! yaay!


**Ok, Ok I should be working on Sasukes birthday fic but I wrote 3 pages of it and decided I needed to work on one of my old ones. So I finished this one…I hope you like it!**

**Summary- Naruto claims Saturdays are 'me' days. Will he change that into 'we' days when Sasuke comes looking to train?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, or the book Unwind, nor do I own that many books…I wish…**

**--**

_Fwip...snap..._

"Man...That was amazing..." Naruto set a big book down on the carpeted floor, turning around on his large plush orange couch. He snuggled into the thick black blanket that lay over him, and fell asleep.

--

"HELLO! NARUTO! ANSWER THE DOOR!" There was a loud annoying banging followed by a loud annoying doorbell. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTSIDE, DOBE!" More banging.

"Ugh...hm? Oh...HOLD ON!" Naruto woke sleepily and stood wrapping himself in the blanket and slowly walked to the front door to answer it. "Jeez, calm down Sasuke." He unlocked and opened the door to see the pale boy standing in a pre-knock pose, his mouth hanging open about to yell again.

"Took you long enough…Dobe." He calmed down slightly and leant back on the railing outside of Narutos door. "Get dressed, we're going to spar."

"Tch, and if I don't want to spar?" A blond eyebrow rose in question.

"Since when have you ever turned down an opportunity to try but fail at beating me?" A black eyebrow rose to the challenge.

"Never but you always ask on days where I'm not busy."

"Busy...? With what may I ask?" Sasuke crossed his arms and scrunched his brow.

"Reading." Naruto stated simply.

"You? Read?" Sasukes mouth twitched into a half smile-half smirk at his attempt to not laugh out loud.

"Yes. I do read. A lot in fact." Naruto popped a hip and rested a hand on it still holding onto his blanket.

"Care to let me see the child's play books you're reading?" Sasuke tried to peer through the door and around the hallway but saw nothing.

"I guess it can't hurt to show." Naruto stood aside and led Sasuke into his living room turned library. "This...is my collection, well part of it."

Sasuke near had a heart attack from the unbelievable sight in front of him. Books everywhere, literally. Whether they were laced with chakra and sticking to the walls or piled neatly in stacks of 20. Naruto maneuvered his way through a small passage and sat on the couch motioning Sasuke to follow. When he reached the couch his face was flushed and he was sweating from the effort of trying not to tip over any books.

"I've got everything from fiction to Sci-Fi to biographies, some Manga and even a few of Jiraiyas original 'Icha Icha' books." Naruto snickered as he looked around pointing to each section as he named them. "Hmmm where to put this one?" Naruto stood and picked up his just finished book and swiftly made his way through the maze without trouble. Deciding on a place on the top of a tall stack he stood on his tip-toes and slid it in place. Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"So you were busy organizing you freakish amount of books?" Sasuke examined the room more closely realizing that all the books were far from the 'child's play' he expected.

"Nope. I was busy reading them!" Naruto returned to his place on the couch and re-wrapped himself in his blanket letting his toes peek out as he wiggled them happily. "I just finished that book I put over there and fell asleep after, next thing I know you were at the door."

"Hn." Sasuke stared, bored, at the bundle of joy next to him. "So how did you manage to read all of these? And when did you start?"

"Well I only started about a year ago. And I read on Saturdays which is when people usually don't bother me. Also I read when I do the night watch at the gate or on missions."

"A year? And you've read this many books?" Sasuke could feel the heart attack creep its way through his arteries.

"Yea...makes me happy, you know like a comfort a way to escape the real world and enter a completely different one..." Naruto leaned his head against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"So I take it you're not going to train today?" Sasuke looked disappointed slightly.

"Nope. Sorry. Today is a 'me' day, you're welcome to stay and grab a book though!" Hope flickered through bright blue eyes briefly. "I know a book you'll love!"

"Uhh. Even if I said no you wouldn't let me leave without it…Right?" Sasuke questioned as he watched Naruto wander the room muttering to himself while searching for a book.

"Yep! Here we are!" Naruto turned around again smiling but it faltered when he looked at Sasuke. "This isn't going to work..."

"What?" Sasuke looked around to see what the blond was talking about.

"Your clothes are completely wrong!" Naruto threw his arms in the air before tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You have to comfortable when you read otherwise you don't pay attention to the text and you space out!" Naruto disappeared into his room, motioning Sasuke to follow him. "Ok! I'll go wait out there you get dressed and come back!"

Naruto had pulled out a large shirt and thrown it at the pale boy; the blond then went up to him and took off his headband, placing it next to his own on a small table.

"Hn..." Sasuke closed the door behind the blond and started changing into a large black shirt that ended right before his knees, and took off his pants leaving him in his red boxers.

--

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked out into the living room to see the blond curled up in the corner of the couch sipping tea and already considerably far into a new book.

"Hmm...oh uh, come sit I got you some tea..." Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, his eyes not leaving the book as he spoke. Finally tearing his eyes away, he watched as Sasuke walked precariously to the couch and sit down sheepishly. "Get comfy! Legs up, stretch them, we can share this."

"...ok, I guess..." Sasuke leaned on the armrest and lifted his legs stretching them until they ended up by Narutos hip.

"Here I know you'll like it." Naruto handed him a black hard cover book that had its paper cover removed. The spine revealed it to be named 'Unwind' "The name doesn't give anything away so it's not about literally unwinding...well you'll see." Naruto watched as pale hands gently turned the book over and opened it examining it with dark questioning eyes.

"Thanks..." Sasuke glanced up the other boy sharing the couch with him and noticed he was staring. "What is it, am I doing something wrong again?"

"No! Uh sorry...anyway enjoy you've got all day." Naruto laid his own legs out straight, ending at Sasukes hips also, before throwing the large blanket over his own and another pair of legs.

--

The room was filled with the silence of two boys engrossed in their books, occasionally being barely disrupted by pages turning. So both were startled slightly when they realized they weren't alone.

"Naruto? Are you in here?" A voice called through the apartment as Iruka opened the door and took off his shoes.

"In here!" Naruto sat up slightly and made his head visible over the top of the couch. He was greeted by Iruka standing in the door.

"Hey, how are you? I brought some fruit over and put it in the kitchen."

"Good. And thanks but you know you don't have to do that." Naruto smiled at his ex-sensei before looking over to his side when Sasuke made his own head pop up over the back of the couch.

"Ah, Sasuke! Well isn't this a site to see, a bright orange couch holding rivals that sit together reading quietly..." Iruka walked over to the couch and peered over to see one of Narutos hands deftly tracing designs lightly on Sasukes leg; his other hand in control of a book.

"Well you know Saturday is a 'me' day. Sasuke just happened by asked to train, I told him no but that he could join me in reading." Naruto smiled as he shortened the story. Following Irukas gaze to his hand, catching himself he retracted his hand and folded it onto his lap with his other hand in between the pages of his book.

"Oh. Well I don't want to intrude on you two and your books. So I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Iruka left the apartment after bidding the boys goodbye and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Well...I should probably...hm go home." Sasuke made to get up but stopped when he felt a hand grasp his ankle and pulled him back onto the couch. "Naruto? What is it?"

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto questioned, tightening his grip on Sasukes ankle. Naruto used his free hand to put his book on the floor and pull the dark haired boy towards him, into an embrace. "I'm…_lonely_…"

"Naru…to" Surprised by the hug Sasuke was about to rip away from the boy, but then he heard him say he was, lonely. He brought his legs forward and wrapped them around Naruto as he pulled him in closer to his chest. Feeling more than hearing the sobs that shook Narutos frame, Sasuke attempted to calm him. "Sh-sh-sh…it's ok I won't leave…"

"Do you…promise?" Naruto looked up hopefully with tears in his eyes and spilling down his scarred cheeks.

"Yes" Sasuke wiped away the tears with his thumbs; cupping Narutos face in his hands he brought their faces closer. Lightly kissing tan eyelids then cheeks and finally hovering above plump, rosy lips. He confessed. "I love you Naruto" As he spoke their lips brushed each other barely. Not waiting any longer he pressed his lips against Narutos.

"I-I love you too…Sasuke" Naruto gasped slightly when they broke. Gazing up into dark obsidian eyes he could see the genuine love swimming around. "Stay the night?"

"Sure…come on lets go to your room." Sasuke stood and picked the blond up bridal style, keeping the blanket on the blonds' legs. He carefully trekked his way to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, he lay the half asleep blond down onto the bed before gently laying down beside him. The setting sun was visible from the window in the room and it set a soft glow upon the room, giving Naruto an ethereal glow about him. Naruto pulled the covers over them and snuggled into the ravens' chest, wrapping his arms around a strong torso. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonds lithe waist and tangled their legs before nuzzling blond locks. "Good night Naruto-Koi."

"Good night…Sasu'…come back next Saturday too…" He smiled up at dark eyes and planted a small kiss on soft lips, receiving an equally gentle kiss on his forehead. They fell asleep, content to just lay there and never have to get up.

--

**Hope you liked it! I do recommend the book Unwind too, it's really good! =D**


End file.
